


Sparks

by karrenia_rune



Category: Stargate SG-1, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robots and rockets will save your life, but not always in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Previously written and posted for the 2009 What's in a name challenge on Live Journal.

Fandoms: Stargate SG-1/Transformers: the Movie  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Sam Carter and Sam Witwicky  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: #73 light  
Fandoms: SG-1/Transformers: the Movie  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Samantha Carter and Sam Witwicky  
Prompt: robots and rockets will save your life also for 2009 What's In a Name comment fic challenge.  
Disclaimer: Transformers: the Movie and all characters who appear here or are mentioned belong to their respective producers, creators etc. Transformers also belong to Hasbro Inc. Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM, Renaissance Pictures, and Gekko Film Corp; they too are not mine.

"Sparks" by Karrenia

At the urging of General Hammond, plus the added incentives of O'Neill' stated intent to finally use some of his stored up leave to go fishing and take her and the rest of the SG-1 team in tow, Samantha Carter decided that she would take her own leave to and enjoy some downtime. 

Having exhausted all other arguments, and with the realization that Jack would not be discouraged from his notion Sam had finally argued that she wanted to use her own leave to investigate further the unusual energy readings coming from the surrounding area of Hoover Dam at the border between Arizona and Nevada. A year or so ago a small group of military and civilians had come across a bizarre and incredible discovery: A massive power source buried deep underneath the dam itself.

Interested in pursuing the actual discovery further she had then read up on the profile of the commander in charge of the task force, one Army Ranger William Lennox made Sam realize one thing that might make her own investigation more difficult, Army and Air Force were notoriously reluctant to share information.

She smiled and muttered under her breath and then thought, "That is about to change.'  
Carter had gone to General Hammond with her findings and requested permission to take her well-earned leave.

Jack O'Neill, on the other hand, would have to be handled in an entirely different matter.  
Knowing him as well as she Did she could read from both his body language and the look in his eyes that he was disappointed but hardly surprised by her refusal to accompany on his fishing trips; and his only comment as she prepared to leave,

"Try and relax, and not bury yourself in work," he then flashed her one of Jack O'Neill's patented off-center disarming grins.

"There is a reason why they call it a working vacation, you know, Major. Do try and have fun."  
She returned his grin momentarily pausing in the midst of her packing. "Is that an order, Sir?"

"Do I have to make it one?" he asked.

"No, but I will definitely keep it in mind," she replied.

"Good," he replied. "Then I will, in turn, try not to worry so much."  
Almost simultaneously they both said. "Have a good trip."  
****  
Sam Witwicky swore that he would never come back to this place. Two or was it three years going now that this monumental construction of engineering and hydroelectric power had been the scene of so much violence and perhaps Earth's first real and tangible contact with a sentient alien species; despite the fact that the conflict between the two very much opposed alien mechanisms had brought their war to the humans was not something that he wished to contemplate.  
To his immediate left standing as he did on the summit of the cliffs afford him an amazing view. Sam breathed deeply of the late afternoon air, glancing up at the cloudless blue sky. The heat even in early fall and at this altitude was balmy but not uncomfortable and he had shed his leather jacket to stand to admire the landscape in his shirt-sleeves. The breeze shifted direction and played subtle patterns through his short-cropped black hair.

Sam could not have said what had brought him back here, although he was aware that the Nevada State Department of Tourism had opened up the site for visitors and school field trip visits. He sighed, now it was just another national resource, the massive power source, the object that had been at the heart of the conflict: the All Spark, was gone.

'Maybe that was it," thought Sam to himself. "I think I miss the rush, the headlong free-fall into danger and notoriety, but I sure don't miss being in the targeting sights of seven-story killer robots. Did that sound as geeky and weird as I thought I did?"

Samantha Carter pulled up at the base of the cliff, having maneuvered around the last of the many hairpin turns that lead to the access to the dam, parked and climbed the rest of the way to the promontory outlook and had reached the summit just at the instant to overhear Sam Witwicky's last offhand comment. "Not unless you were talking to yourself. Heck, I do it all the time. It's only weird and geeky if you reply to yourself, or I so I've been duly informed by all of the experts in the field."

A crunching of gravel and the skid of and whir of heavy metal on the ground interrupted whatever response he would have made to that as his a robot, curiously enough, sporting the vertical black and yellow racing stripes of 1976 Camaro hove into view. Major Samantha Carter had been through and seen many odd, bizarre and let's face alien beings in her time with Star Gate Command and even faced down her own doppelganger in the form of the micro-machines known as the Replicators; but this, well, this was out there, even for her.

"Sheesh! Bumblebee! How many times have I told you that you can't go around scaring the local tourists," Witwicky began to shout up at the suddenly animate and upright racing car.  
Sam rocked back on her heels, wondering if perhaps if she should intervene, and if she did so what kind of consequences it would have.

At the robot's appearance she had instinctively reached for weapons and realized with a curse that while she was on 'leave she was not carrying any.

In the back of her mind, she was racking her brain for answers, who was this kid? What was his affinity with the yellow robot? It could have been her imagination but did the robot actually have a contrite, almost sheepish and hurt look on its face?"

The young man turned back to face her and then grinned. "Sorry about that. Sam Witwicky and I guess," he paused and gestured with a wave of his right hand at the robot. "I guess you've already met Bumblebee. He's an Autobot."

Sam Carter took a moment to absorb all of this. "Sam Carter, uh, pleased to meet both of you.

With a mixture of scientific curiosity and a little stubbornness had taken the place of her initial shock. "So, I take it he's not from around here?"

Witwicky grinned and then burst out laughing. "You got a knack for this kind of stuff, Miss Carter. You fan of Sci-Fi? Well, it doesn't really matter if you are, because it's like this, he's an alien robot and I'm not entirely certain if we could determine where the Transformers are from, cause now they can't get back, we would even be able to contemplate just how far away it is from Earth."

Sam grinned and then took a couple of steps and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Sam Witwicky," she paused. "You might just be surprised about that last part. Very surprised."


End file.
